Determine the rate of confirmed treatment failure and relapse with an intermittent rifabutin-based regimen for the treatment of isoniazide and rifamycin-susceptible HIV-related tuberculosis. Determine the rate of confirmed plus possible treatment failure and relapse with an intermittent rifabutin based regimen for treatment of drug susceptible HIV-related TB, determine safety and tolerability of regimen, evaluate progression of HIV disease, determine response of HIV RNA to therapy, record use, safety and efficacy of antiretroviral therapy given during TB treatment based on rufatubin, evaluate association between therapy and paradoxical reactions, and evaluate whether isoniazid acetylator status is associated with outcomes of treatment of HIV-related TB.